Hardcore
Hardcore is a series on PBGGameplay, where PeanutButterGamer, SpaceHamster, McJones, Dean, Barry and other YouTubers challenge themselves to defeat a boss or beat the game. The only catch is, if they die at any point, they are dead for the rest of the series. Also, spoilers are ahead, so if you haven't seen a series yet, head over to PBGGameplay, and watch them before coming back. List of seasons Note 1: Minecraft Season 4 only has six party members. Note 2: PBG, Stewart, and Dean are in every series of Hardcore. Hardcore Shorts! Diablo III: Reaper of Souls Hardcore Polaris launched a Hardcore series of its own, consisting of 8 YouTubers, including PBG. The other players were JonTron, Jesse Cox, Crendor, Criken, Markiplier, Uber Haxor Nova, and Cryaotic. The videos were uploaded on Polaris's channel. The series is 8 episodes long and is unlisted. Trivia * Lucahjin is the first female to appear on the series. * Lucah's Statement is now Outdated, with Dodger being in Minecraft Season 6. * The first episode of Minecraft Hardcore #1 is the most watched Hardcore episode, and was the first episode of the series to surpass 1 million views. So far, the only other episode to surpass 1 million is the first episode of Minecraft Hardcore #2. * Diablo 3 Hardcore, despite having 14 announcement videos by PBG and other Hardcore members, has since been unlisted on Polaris. * Each season of Terraria Hardcore uses a different theme: the first season uses the normal theme, the second uses a dubstep remix, and the third uses the current version introduced in Minecraft Hardcore #5. * Terraria Hardcore #1 and #2 are the only seasons not to feature ProJared and end in failure. * Running gags are common, like Prof. McJones, "Who needs a map?", and "Foreshadowing". * Yungtown was almost going to be in Minecraft Hardcore #4, but was busy and couldn't play. He would later appear in Terraria Hardcore #3. * SpaceHamster has made it to the finale of every Hardcore series he has appeared in, with the exception of Terraria Hardcore #3. * Diablo 2, MineZ #1, and MineZ #2 are the only seasons to introduce no new players to the series. Although MineZ #1 is the first appearance of Brutalmoose in a full season, he had previously appeared in the two Mount & Blade episodes. * Out of all the series regulars, McJones currently holds the record for the most victories in the Hardcore series, having 2 to PBG, SpaceHamster, Dean, and Barry's 1. * TheJWittz was requested to be in a Hardcore series by PBG, but he declined the offer. * The Hardcore series has had many changes over time: ** Minecraft Hardcore Season 1: *** The series was edited by PBG. *** Each player had their own self portrait at the bottom. *** The theme song is an edited version of, "The Truth of Legend" by Kevin Macleod. *** Whenever someone dies, their faces darken, and a big red "X" covers their face. ** Terraria Hardcore Season 1: *** Voice clips from various episodes would be used throughout the intro. ** Minecraft Hardcore Season 2: *** The camera changing sound effect is changed to a 1-UP noise. ** Diablo 2 Hardcore: *** An additional line would be added when the intro reads, "You're dead for good." ** Minecraft Hardcore Season 3: *** Jeff takes over editing the series (a position that was done by PBG in previous seasons). ** Terraria Hardcore Season 2: *** The theme was replaced by a dubstep remix. ** Minecraft Hardcore Season 4: *** The original theme is brought back. ** Minecraft Hardcore Season 5: *** The main theme is replaced with a new song altogether. *** Todd takes over editing the series, replacing Jeff. *** The main cast's heads are hand drawn instead of self portraits. *** When someone dies, they have their own edited look and turn gray. *** Torches on the side are added to indicate what is happening. ** Minecraft Hardcore Season 6: *** A new theme and a twist was added Category:Hardcore Category:Shows Category:Articles with spoilers